


Jason Todd Headcanon

by Cherienymphe



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: Oohhh what are your HC for a dark Jason Todd 👀👀👀
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117337
Kudos: 42





	Jason Todd Headcanon

Jason Jason Jason. Whew!

• Jason is our resident bad boy. Motorcycle, cigarettes, beating up criminals for the hell of it. The whole 9!

• You’re a sweet thing who he catches stealing one day, but it’s just to feed your family who is struggling ever since your mom got laid off. Well, he’s the protege of the infamous Batman so he has the connections to make sure your family is okay...under one condition

• You’re taken into the batfam as Jason’s friend. He has this strong pull, this urgency to look out for you, and look out for you he does

• He teaches you how to fight, but it’s counter productive bc he just takes it easy on you, too afraid of hurting you. The more he trains you, the worse his protective nature grows

• He slowly starts alienating you from the rest of the team, fire in his eyes every time Dick so much as looks at you. After all, he’s the first robin, the golden boy, how could you not prefer him?

• It comes to a head one night when you’re watching movies together while everyone else is out. He’s too aware of your presence, your intent focus on the screen, the way you’re completely unaware of the strain in his pants, the way his fingers itch to touch you

• The movie is over and the minute you move to leave, he’s pulling you back onto the couch, lips hungry and hands searching

• It’s not exactly consensual. You even recall telling him to ‘wait’ a few times, but it does you no good, the overwhelming feeling of being too full lingers for days...but that might have something to do with the fact that he fucks you for days

• Too afraid to object, afraid he’d throw you out and stop helping your family, there’s a silent agreement in the air that you’re his now

• Its not all bad. He looks out for you and punches anyone who so much as looks at you halfway wrong. He’s always getting you stuff and he lets you visit your family. He peppers your face with kisses and always has you in his arms. It’s not so bad

• Except for the bruises from when he holds you too tight...or the way he corners you bc he swears you were entertaining Dick’s flirtatious ways...or how sometimes during sex, he’ll space out, mind going back to that day with the Joker and his hands get rougher, his teeth press harder into your skin, his eyes are dark with rage and you can’t breathe with his tightening hand around your throat

• It only gets worse when you’re kidnapped by the joker one day. You’re saved, relatively unharmed, but Jason never lets you out of his sight again

• He follows you everywhere and it leads to fights, him yelling at you that he’s just protecting you, you telling him that you never asked for it. For any of this

• This usually leads to him bending you over whatever surface is closest, thrusting into you so hard that you can hardly walk for days.

• He preaches about never letting anyone hurt you, the fresh bruises from yesterday still lingering on your skin as he does so


End file.
